


Matching Red, Blue and Green

by Angelicasdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Destiel Oneshot, Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Smut, No Angst, One Shot, Stripping, stripper!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicasdean/pseuds/Angelicasdean
Summary: The first time Dean saw him, he was mildly disturbed. Wide red eyes and a matching Blood red suit crowded his thoughts for the longest time and he wanted closure. The second time Dean saw him, Dean got one hell of a date.





	Matching Red, Blue and Green

**Author's Note:**

> Please be generous and point out any mistake! I'm still trying to improve so any help is appreciated.

Dean was never one to go to strip clubs, but hell; it's his last day on the job and he hasn't been with anyone since Sam graduated. So here he was, crowding against the bar and watching the sexy men taking off their shirts and thrusting against the air. The current act involved a short brunette with long hair take off his lab coat and push himself against the steady pole in the middle of the stage, the coat fell to the ground and revealed his back and lace panties courting his ass. Dean chuckled as a group of men whistled loudly, incoherent words getting shouted. The brunette turned around and winked, bending down and tracing his finger down his chest as he slowly stood again, his hips moving with the deep bass vibrating through the club. He made his way down from the stage and to the shouting booth, Dean could see the man's head and shoulders swish around as he grinded against one of the men's laps. The song faded out slightly, it was way out of Dean's style, with high bass and little words; but it worked perfectly for this scenario. Dean's phone says its called "Go Fuck yourself" by some band called Two feet.

The man stepped back on the stage and twirled a goodbye as the last few beats sounded. The stage turned dark and a hunting tune starting and a bright blue light shone in the middle of the stage. Dean squinted as the only source of light is now the single spot light. A cane tapped as a mysterious hand appeared and twirled it. Another hand pressed over the second and the man leaned in slowly, with the first bass beat the light opened and a man in a bright red suit appeared and the crowd seemed to recognize him and started shouting and actually throwing their phones and jackets towards the stage. 

Dean looked back at the spotlights moving with newfound interest, the man threw his hat in the air then caught it and threw towards the booth on his right. Dean glanced to see the men there tumbling from their seats to catch it, when Dean found the stage again the man was wrapping his arm around the pole, twist himself so he'd have his arms behind his back and his back against the pole, he jumped up and wrapped his legs around the pole; letting his arms dangle for a second before his suit jacket fell off to the stage ground and revealed his sleeveless white button up. Dean eyed the man's biceps in fascination as he bent around the pole to face the crowd and enticingly dropped one leg and then the other. The song started a rap and the man swayed his hips in circular motions as he roamed a hand over his chest then arms and finally through his hair; making it look like he'd just gotten laid. 

The man dropped to his knees and leaned back; unbuttoning his pants slowly and teasing the crowed with a slight peak at his stomach and V-line. Dean licked his lips involuntary, he can't deny this guy had a certain presence around him; the kind that can send Dean to his knees in one way or another. He eyed the man's trained fingers unbutton his shirt and press against his chest. The guy was definitely muscled as hell, and Dean subconsciously poked his soft stomach; he'd been slacking and skipping over his gym membership ever since he'd taken the Job as Roman's Inc 's head manger. Dean was too distracted in his thoughts that he had missed when the man pointed at the crowed and picked a random man from the crowed. Dean watched with some kind of bitterness as the stripper leaned against the man and toyed with his hair, the song had changed into something more acoustic and the stripper had taken seat on the man's lap; his hands rubbing against the man's sides and then up to his neck. 

By this point Dean had to cross his legs.

The stripper looked towards Dean's direction and Dean's breath caught in his throat, the stripper had blood red irises. A shudder ran through Dean as they locked eyes, the stripper moved from the man he was on and started making his way towards Dean, his pants half way down his thighs and Dean had to constrict himself from staring at the man's crotch.

Manners , Dean scolded himself as the stripper paused infront of Dean and then bent over, his face missing Dean's and resting on his shoulder "Hey, Handsome" the stripper, who's voice was as deep and smooth as honey whispered into Dean's ear "Jean's don't hide boners well," He mumbled as he pulled away slightly and chuckled at Dean's expression. Dean cleared his thoat but Didn't get a chance to speak when the stripper grabbed his hands and placed them on his hips. "What's your name?"

"Dean..." Dean responded, his voice quieter than he anticipated "Y-You?" The stripper smiled and pushed Dean's hands lower till they were pushing his red dress pants all the way down his knee where they finally crumbled around his ankles. Dean risked a glance and physically restricted himself from gasping. He was wearing a fucking thong. 

"Castiel, My name" The stripper-Castiel-Said, looking down at Dean with his red eyes. Dean was distracted from how satanic the man's eyes were, because as he was speaking; Castiel was dragging Dean's hands upwards towards his hips and did it get hotter in here? 

The moment was pulled away as the second (maybe third who know)song ended and Castiel had to go backstage. Dean smiled as Castiel excused himself with a wink and unzipped his jeans because he's sure his dick is going to fucking explode if the pressure was not relieved. It's fair to say Dean had taken multiple cold showers to help him be able to sleep.

The next few days were...unique. Dean had somehow gotten three wet dreams about Castiel, had to take a thirty minute cold shower after or when he's too tired he has his trusty right hand to help him. He kind of felt bad, he barely knows the guy and now he's having heated sessions with the phantom of his hands? Messed up.

Dean couldn't get the menace of the man's eyes out of his mind though, it was strange and somewhat scary; makes Dean think of blood and hell everytime he remembers how bright the red was. And the perfect match of shading between them and his suit? Dean's starting to think he's the devil seducing people.

He thought about going back to the club, but he's shoulders deep in job interviews and drinking or getting laid before any of his 7 am interviews isn't exactly an idea Einstein would stan.

Finally, after about two weeks and a total of twelve interviews later; Dean's went back to the strip club.

Once he saw the neon swirly writing declaring that 'Heaven's gate' is open he started searching for a parking spot. After safely setting his car into a parking space he checked his appearance, he tried to smooth down his hair and check if he smelled like he just rolled out of a pond (he didn't) and after being sufficed that he's good to go he stepped out of the car and into the club.

Instantly, Dean was suffocated by the smell of alcohol and sweat, the bright lights edging over the bars and the stage making his vision blur for a few seconds before returning. He took a seat on one of the bar stools and motioned for the bartender to get him a few shots. He watched the stage intensely as performers came and went, Castiel was no where in sight. Dean was ready to call the night off when the clock hit eleven, but decided to stick around when the host announced that there is a surprise act coming up. And to Dean's absolute luck it was Castiel. 

He was wearing his red suit but with a black undershirt and a black Venetian mask, he scanned the crowed as he moved with the beat, unbuttoning his shirt and showing that he's wearing some kind of corsage. Dean had seen a similar one in one of his old skin magazines and had bite down on his tongue because his little soldier had no tolerance for this man showing any kind of skin without rising like he just swallowed a whole sheet of Viagra. 

Castiel swished his hips from side to side in some kind of mockery as the singer's voice got impossibly high and then merged with another singer. Castiel locked eyes with Dean and gave a wink before taking off his suit jacket and unbuttoned shirt, Dean couldn't help but stare at Castiel's muscles peaking from under and between the corsage's leather stripes. Dean was sure somewhere a catcall was shouted but he was too interested in registering every detail of Castiel's body into his memory. 

Castiel caressed the metal pole beside him and raised one leg to wrap around it, Dean watched as Castiel hoisted himself on the pol and hung upside-down, raising one of his legs and pushing down his pants to show the black and white hosiery. Dean crossed his legs and trying not to fucking come in his pants like a virgin because holyfuckCastielisfuckingwearinglingerie.

Castiel set on leg on the ground before raising himself higher on the ground, to the point where his legs wouldn't touch the ground even if he stretched them. The beat of the song got momentarily faster and Castiel continued to act weightless on the pole. Eventually the beat started slowing and Castiel slid down the pole using his (sadly) still clothed thighs. And then the performance was over and the stage lights closed. 

Dean decided that this night has reached it's goal, and the overly heated club was now officially too much for a turned on and drunk Winchester, so he ushered the bartender over and payed for his drinks. He adjusted his jeans and started to head out the club when he noticed a certain red eye-d man making his way toward the same exit. 

Dean paused and quickly tried to follow him, he doesn't exactly know what he's going to say; the guy's off his work and Dean has no reason to talk to him but before he can retreat Castiel turned to look at him. "Uh...hey?" Dean awkwardly shoved his hands in his pockets and gave a shy smile. Castiel returned it and turned fully, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dean, Right?" Castiel asked and Dean nodded, at least the guy remembers him "What are you doing here, talking to me...I mean, not that I'm complaining" Castiel asked, raising one shoulder to shrug. Dean bit on his lip in panic as he tried to fumble up any sort of excuse. 

"I-I uh was going to...I wanted to say, you're a good performer?" Dean squeaked, the word coming out as a question and he internally slapped himself. Castiel cracked a smile and adjusted his jacket, the January wind pulling a red blush just on the top of his nose and Dean couldn't help but notice how cute and soft he looked, a total contrast to the sexy dancer he was just ten minutes ago. 

"Are you asking me, Dean?" Castiel teased "I would like to think that I am indeed a good performer but, people's opinions differ." Dean opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Castiel laughing quite loudly, Dean snapped his mouth shut and smiled at the sound. It was like a god was chuckling at Dean's awkwardness, Castiel's voice was established as very low (and very sexy, but then again; what isn't in this man's existence?) but his laugh was rumbling through the air like an engine starting up. Dean wanted to listen to it on repeat.

"I'm sorry...I meant you're really good at..."

"Stripping. Don't be so shy, Dean. You can say it" Castiel winked, pushing Dean's shoulder gently. Dean chuckled in response and hoped Castiel would dismiss his obvious blush. 

"I just wanted to ask if you could maybe grab a dinner with me? I know I'm a total stranger and have no basis whatsoever to ask you out like this but I don't know, if you don't want to I'll leave you alone, no problem but I was-" Dean got cut off by Castiel placing a hand over his shoulder and laughing again. Dean pouted, he felt really ridiculed but somehow really happy at the same time.

"You are so adorable" Castiel grinned, wiping a tear out of his eye and sighing contently "Yeah, I'll go out with you. How about now? I don't really have anything in mind" Castiel offered and Dean smiled, he accepted and didn't look at Dean like he was a creep. 

"That would be awesome, let's go, my car?" 

 

After Castiel had changed into a more comfortable wear (A pair of jeans and a band tee) Dean had taken them to a nearby diner. He was a regular there and he's pretty sure nobody would be around at this hour. Usually the people pass around afternoon so they could have a coffee and a bite, so the only people that they'll see there would be the waiters and his best friend, Charlie.

"So, Dean." Castiel started, placing his palm flat against the booth's table. Dean looked up from the menu and stared right at the magnifying red eyes staring back "Tell me about yourself"

"Well," Dean placed the menu down and sank into the booth's couch "My name is Dean Winchester, I'm twenty nine, I used to be a CEO of Ketch Incorporated and I quit a few weeks ago. Now I work as a part time mechanic in my uncle's shop, I got a brother and adopted sister. My father is John Winchester, also a mechanic but he's also the founder along with my uncle. My mother is a nurse at the saints hospital and my brother is a lawyer with a firm downtown. While my adopted sister is starting her own online but she's still in college." Dean tried to think of anything else but came up blank "Now, tell me about you" Dean pointed a finger at Castiel as he handed back the menus and ordered two burgers with a side of Pepsi.

"Well, I come from a big family with around four brothers and four sisters. I used to be a business owner myself but I didn't like the office space so I handed over the company to my brother and he's now running it for me. I started performing a few months ago with one of my friends but he stopped after getting a girlfriend who didn't agree with his style of life. My brothers are all...formal. Balthazar, the second youngest is holding the company for me. Raphael is running for Senate. Micheal had taken my father's work and finally Gadreel had started a shared company for stocks with his wife. I'm the second eldest after Micheal. My parents have passed and that's basically all I can think off right now" Castiel cocked his head to the side and nodded in confirmation that he, indeed, had drawn up no other information "Oh yeah, my sisters all ran away. Naomi had passed a few years ago from drug abuse, Hael got married and the last I heard Hannah and Grace have been traveling around the world together and don't plan to return..."

"Wow" Dean mumbled and Castiel nodded in agreement "So, if you don't mind me asking...why do you have red eyes?"

"Good question," Castiel started "I have this mutation that affected the color of my eyes so..." He raised one hand and took out the contacts on his eyes "I was born with blue eyes but this one" He looked up and motioned to his unmatching red eye "It somehow turned permanently blood red. I used to wear blue contacts over it but they only made my eye look weird-er because the red still poked through. So I put on the red contacts and...yeah, that's basically the backstory"

"Does it affect your sight?"

"No, not really, nothing I've noticed. But it makes one hell of a conversation starter" Castiel smiled to himself as their orders got served, "what about you Dean. Anything interesting about your body?" Castiel questioned and Dean shook his head, a series of witty answers coming to mind but he probably doesn't have the guts to say any of them.

"No, I was born ordinary and bland." Dean finally responded, giving a small smirk and took a bite off his burger.

Castiel tilted his head slightly and pursed his lips with an easy expression meaning 'Guess you did' "sucks to not have superpowers too, huh?"

"Well, Mr X-Man, What's your super power?" Dean challenged as Castiel sipped on his Pepsi slowly, he met Dean's eyes and instantly Dean couldn't help but stare at the two different colors swirling around Castiel's irises. Fuck they were beautiful.

"What do you think? I'm bendy and agile, I can dance and strip and I can write a ten page assay about a color with out using the word 'and'" Castiel listed and Dean raised an eye brow "Also I can never twist my anckle, never had a finger not crack while I'm cracking them and I can stay up for four days without a single coffee or caffeinated drink. Beat that, Winchester" Castiel challenged back and Dean licked his lips and leaned over his burger with his forearms on the edge of the table.

"Well, I can jump from the roof of a house without breaking a leg, I can stare at a screen for ten hours, and I counted by the way, without having my eyes ache and I have the ability of baking a pie perfectly. Never burnt one, always comes out the oven perfectly." Dean triumphantly nods his head and Castiel laughs at Dean's proud expression.

"I have to test that theory, you know" Castiel winked and Dean grinned back, "What else can you do, Dean?"

"I can...say any word backwards without mistake and I can always wake up on time without an alarm. Not to mention I have a very strong tolerance for alcohol. I can...always guess the size of the shirt of a person without needing to take their sizes and I have an amazing ability of solving complex equations without a calculator." Castiel raised an impressed eyebrow and picked out a mayonnaise smothered Lettus piece from his sandwich, nibbling on it before stuffing it into him mouth.

"Well well well," Castiel cooed as Dean smirks "looks like we've got Mr fantastic out on a date with me"

"You're not so bad yourself, Scot Summers" Dean shoots back and Castiel leans back into his seat with a bright grin.

"So, you're a geek then" Castiel concluded and Dean Scoffed "I mean, how many people know the real names of X-Men characters?"

"Well, I can count at least five. Including you, Nerd" Dean teased and Castiel fake frowned.

"Meanie" 

 

"So, Dean" Castiel starts as Dean escorts him back to the club, since his car is still parked there "I had a really nice date tonight...and I just wanted to say thank you" Castiel smiled, total innocence in his red eyes since he put his contacts back on.

"Me too, maybe we can arrange another one?" Dean asked shyly and Castiel agreed enthusiastically, handing Dean his phone so he can type in his number and sending a quick text to Dean

Unknown number: See you again, Geeky Mr fantastic

Contact number saved as 'Sexy Scot Summers'

Castiel laughed slightly as Dean flashed him his new name and snapped a picture to add as his contact photo. "Hey, no that one sucked!" Castiel protested as he reached for Dean's phone. Dean chuckled and turned his back to Castiel, editing the photo so Castiel's smile would fit in the picture.

"You look adorable, Come on, Sexy. It's getting late" Dean winked and Castiel pouted "I'll text you tomorrow" He promised and Castiel nodded, looking torn for a second before pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek and waving frantically as he ran to his car like an embarrassed child.

Dean smiled as he saw Castiel's car lights flash and Castiel covering his face with his hands, a big smile on his face as he drove off. God this is so chick flick-esque but Dean didn't really mind. He had the beat date he had had in years and he's hoping Castiel would become more than a one shot date in his life. 

 

Sexy Scot Summers: Why are you calling me at three am, Dean

Geeky Mr fantastic: Because I said I wanted chicken nuggets and you said I don't deserve any.

Sexy Scot Summers: Yeah, and I was planning on bringing you a 20 pack from MD but you just blew your shot

Geeky Mr fantastic: Well...would a blow job resurrect my chances.

Sexy Scot Summers:.....

Sexy Scot Summers: Depends

Geeky Mr fantastic: Aw, come on. Please?

Sexy Scot Summers: you do realize that this is prostitution

Geeky Mr fantastic: Yeah, but you're my fiancee so you know...

Sexy Scot Summers: yeah, good point. Come by after my 8 pm performance and I'll buy you chicken nuggets and Sambookas

Geeky Mr fantastic: On it ;)

Dean pulled up in front of the familiar club, heading inside to find his fiancee who he had just proposed to last week. Dean had fallen fast and easily in love with Castiel, the man was such an extraortinary soul with a deep sense of humor and a permanent smile on his face. Dean had learned soon enough that Castiel hated his eyes even with the amount of jokes he cracks about them, but Dean had taught him that it made him much more unique in Dean's heart. His eyes were stunning, especially after a particular heated night while they lay in the moonlight basking in the after glow of a shared orgasm; his eyes light up as he talks to Dean about how he saw a new bird while he worked his morning shift at the local pet organization. Dean would always stare at Castiel and end up falling asleep to the calming tune of Castiel's voice.

He waited backstage, where the performers are getting ready to go up. He greeted Gabriel and Kevin, the most weird personalities he had seen so far. Gabriel was outlandish and stingy with his remarks but his character always drew Dean to make small conversations with him, and counting that he's Castiel's best friend doesn't also fall from the count. Kevin was a shy and awkward freshly graduated student who always hid his face behind a Venetian mask, he always lends one to Castiel's when he feels he used it too much and that always leads to fuelling Dean's mask kink.

"Dean!" Castiel greets smiling widely as he clutches his discarded clothes to his chest. Dean would lie if he didn't say he often got jealous of people watching Castiel strip, but he stopped after Castiel had reassured him that he no longer falls in love with his crowd. He even stopped wearing lingerie and stuck with what he started, a pair of black boxers and his contacts. But still, Dean had caught a few people trying to feel Castiel up as he danced but was always rewarded with the sight of Castiel heal kicking a drunk guy in the face.

"Hey, babe" Dean smiled in response, pressing a kiss to Castiel's lips and dragging him not-so-subtly to the private room Castiel had taken after becoming the main stripper in the joint. Dean immediately pressed Castiel to the door when he was sure it was shut and locked, Castiel smirked; reaching to take off Dean's shirt but was stopped when Dean pressed an urgent kiss to his lips. "I missed you" Dean mumbled against Castiel's lips and Castiel pressed another kiss.

"I missed you too, Love" Dean pressed his nose against the crook of Castiel's neck and pressed his body against his fiancee "Hey, is everything okay?" Castiel pushed Dean's face away slightly so he can look at him, Dean's being extra clingy. And not that Castiel minds, it just raises a few red flags in his mind.

"I don't know, I think I'm getting this job but..." Castiel raised his eyebrows expectantly "It's in New York, and I'd take you with me but I know you're really attached to your job and family and friends so I don't think I want to take that from you. But I also need this job because we need to pay for the wedding and the mortgage for the house and not to mention the furniture, and the job pays really really well but I can't leave you behind because I love you and I don't want to leave you and-"

"Dean" Castiel cut off, pressing his thumb against Dean's temple. Dean breathed deeply and hugged Castiel tightly "I'll go with you" He finalized and Dean smiled easily against Castiel's bare chest.

"But what about your family? You said Balthazar and Gadreel are fixing things up with you. And not to mention Hael finally picking the line back up. And your job and friends! Oh my Lord, There's to much to leave behind...I don't want you to regret it" Dean panicking internally (and externally) as he tightened his grip around Castiel's chest.

"Look, Dean, look at me" Castiel forced Dean's head to look at him as Dean would not let go of his hug "I'll never regret going with you. I love you, and my family is where you are, now, Take deep breaths. I have and extra pill bottle, do you need one?" Castiel asked, the concern on his face now visible to Dean. He hadn't taken his anxiety pills in a few months, usually because his breathing exercises were enough and Castiel helped ground him. Also he hated the fact that he needs to take pills so he doesn't pass out from worry.

"No, I just need you close to me" Dean reassured, letting go of Castiel and taking his hand "I'm sorry I freaked out. Will I still get Chicken nuggets and Sambookas?" Castiel smiled and chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to Dean's lips.

"You still have your end of the bargain to hold up" Dean grinned, his previous freak out fading quickly as Dean pressed Castiel against the door again, pressing his knee against the enlarging bump in Castiel's boxers.

"Ready for it, Captain" Dean winked as he gave one last kiss before sinking to his knees and pressing his cheeks to Castiel's erection. Castiel hummed softly, threading his fingers into Dean's hair as Dean slowly pushed down his underwear and pumped Castiel's thickening cock.

"Fuck, Dean." Castiel mused from above him, rocking his hips with Dean's pace. Dean nuzzled the crease of Castiel's V-line and slowly took Castiel's tip into his mouth, lapping his tongue around his slit and regestring Castiel's sinful whimpers.

He adjusted his own pants, pushing Castiel deeper into his mouth and pulling back again. Castiel pushed Dean further, and Dean let him; he likes when Castiel fucks his face with his own pace. Castiel took the hint as Dean relaxed under his hands and brought up his own to cup Castiel's ass. "So good for me, Dean." Castiel mused, and Dean hummed around him; making Castiel let out a breathless 'Ah!'.

Dean couldn't help but let out a moan at the sound, it shot right through his body and down to his dick, which was painfully pressing against his jeans. Castiel pushed Dean's head back and forth for a hot minute before stilling and Dean prepared himself for Castiel's come, Dean ran his tongue up Castiel's shaft to encourage Castiel to come in his mouth and circled his tip with his tongue for a second before he felt Castiel relax as heavy spurts of come shot at roof of his mouth and down to his mouth. Castiel let out a series of moans, mostly Dean's names and praises as Dean swallowed down the rest of Castiel's orgasm and released his fiancee's softening dick with a slight pop.

Castiel pushed Dean onto a near by chair and unbuttoned Dean's pants in a quick pace, Dean reached to kiss Castiel. His lips parting enough for Castiel to push his tongue into Dean's mouth, tasting the salty remainings of himself and feeling Dean moan as he palmed his already full cock. Castiel snaked a hand down Dean's underwear and jerked him off until he could feel the precome cover his fist, Dean was incoherently whispering praises for Castiel to hear and he was interrupted by Castiel taking him in easily and quickly. Dean let out a loud curse as he felt a tight coil build in his stomach and he warned Castiel of his soon release. Castiel only quickened his pace, bobbing his head faster and making Dean see white spots until he finally came; Castiel's name bursting from his lips as Castiel took in most of his come, a little escaping from the sides of his mouth and spilling over his neck.

"Fuck, Cas" Dean smiled weakly, his body feeling lax and weightless as he zipped back his pants with heavy limbs "I love you" Dean declared, standing up and following Castiel into the bathroom so he could brush his teeth and clean up.

"I love you too, Dean" Castiel replied gleefully as he handed Dean his toothbrush "Now, Come on we need to head to MacDonalds" He smiled and Dean smirked

"20 pieces and fries" Dean finalized and Castiel shrugged.

"Anything for my Everything"


End file.
